1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to methods and systems for telecommunications, and in particular, to methods and systems for processing calls.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's public telephone network there is no convenient way to return a missed call to a private number. Typically, if the called party does not have the caller's phone number, the called party will not be able to return the call. To address this problem, there exist conventional telephony systems that do offer a convenient return call function to a public telephone number. These conventional telephony systems allow a user who misses a call to return the call by entering a predetermined touch tone code, such as *69, but do not offer this feature when the caller has a “private” number, that is, has caller-ID blocking turned on.